Conventionally, a household sanitary tissue paper container is constituted such that a perforated line is formed in an approximately rectangular shape on an upper face of the household sanitary tissue container put in a product and a taking-off opening is opened by cutting an unsealing strip surrounded by the perforated line. It is also constituted such that the taking-off opening is closed by a resin film having a slit along a longitudinal direction thereof and a household sanitary tissue paper pulled out of the container is supported between the slit. Incidentally, an arc-shaped cutting-off portion formed at an end portion of the unsealing strip is a fingertip insertion portion for inserting a finger of a user when the unsealing strip is torn.
Since there is a problem such as occurrence of a poisonous gas because of incineration of a container when such a resin film is attached to the container, a household sanitary tissue container of a filmless type with no film has come onto the market recently.
In the conventional container of a filmless type, however, in order to support a pulled-out household sanitary tissue paper at both side portions of the taking-out opening, forming standing plate portions at both end portions in a longitudinal direction to prevent falling-in of the pulled-out household sanitary tissue paper is described in JU-A-63-144492. It has been found that, since four cuts and four perforated lines are formed for this purpose, such a complicated operation is not only needed that the four perforated lines are torn carefully and the standing plate portions at both the side portions in a longitudinal direction is raised, but also a preventive effect on falling-in of the pulled-out household sanitary tissue paper is not achieved yet by the standing plate portions.